We intend to complete our studies on the role of the PFK-FDPase substrate cycle in the regulation of hepatic glucose production. Work on the metabolism of lactate and alanine will continue investigating whether adrenalectomy and glucocorticoids influence the rapid replacement rates and significant contribution to gluconeogenesis previously reported by us. In addition, we are continuing our work on the role of glucocorticoids in regulating the phosphorylase cascade, more specifically investigating inhibitor 1 and its phosphatase. We hope to complete purification of inhibitor 1 so that we can confirm our preliminary findings that steroid lack results in diminished inhibitor activity and study the possible influence of glucocorticoids on inhibitor phosphatase activity. We shall recommence our work on growth hormone regulation of glutamine synthetase activity. The enzyme will be purified so that antibodies can be obtained.